


【Romanjay】禁岛 ABO pwp

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 偷窥, 阳痿攻, 非插入式性行为
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: Roman得到了一场活色生香，为此他损失惨重。有其他cp暗示，但可以可以自由脑补是谁…
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Kudos: 49





	【Romanjay】禁岛 ABO pwp

Roman Sionis打开了一支香槟。

软，醇，丰满，但气泡又带来了清爽怡人的风味。黑面具心满意足地啜上半盏，悄悄把手指伸进青年的制服里去。Jason歪在一边擦枪，光脚丫搁在老板的胃部，像是不开心了随时要蹬一脚的样子，时不时又恶劣地移下去蹭蹭白西装的裆，脚趾勾住裤腰又松开，挺括布料相撞发出啪的一声。

衣服被扯开，男孩的脖子悄悄变红一块，羞得简直有些不合时宜。Roman惊叹地看着他里头的“装备”，两根细带绷着小小的三角形，只能勉强遮掩男性粉嫩的小乳晕，此刻已经被撑起甜美的弧度，而肩带深深陷进那对饱满的omega胸肌，压出错落的红痕。

黑面具捏着酒杯轻轻摇晃，Jason的手指勾着扳机孔转了几圈，把枪抛起，用另一只手接住，然后握着它坐在了男人的腿上。Roman还戴着皮手套，勾起一侧肩带拉扯又让它弹回去，给白皙的乳肉制造更多色彩。他把手整个包上去揉捏，皮革奇特的光滑触感让男孩皱起了眉头，那里很快染上模糊的指印，但显然并不让人满足。下流的反派很快除掉了指间的障碍物，粗鲁地抓住摩挲，掌心压着两颗硬硬的乳尖向中间挤弄，他甚至朝那两大块甜蜜的温柔乡重重扇了两巴掌，omega的胸肌被拍打得颤颤巍巍，越发红润得可怜。男孩尖叫着绷直腰身，挺着乳头期待他掐一把，酒杯翻倒在一边倾出液体。

Roman示意他低头，按住青年的后颈凑近下体。Jason挑挑眉头嫌弃地用一根手指戳戳他胯下柔软的一包，扁了扁嘴：“舔舔也硬不起来，我会记得刷牙的。”

Jason很好地把握住挑逗跟讽刺的界限，倒不如这么说，Roman身体不大争气反而使他放开了勾引的手脚。

有恃无恐。

这是个很坏，很坏的坏男孩。

与此相对的是一具多汁的肉感躯壳和诱人的信息素——细腻，暖甜，像只满溢家庭香气的奶油面包，轻轻一咬就有腴润轻盈的馅儿充满你的口腔。但当你重重吸入一口的时候总会有奇妙的刺激性突然冲出来，如同乖巧的猫咪突然露出爪子。

在这个乌云密布的下午，它显得格外明朗。

青年跪倒时屋里已经进来了人，他们能清晰看到一颗头发如墨玉的小脑袋一点一点沉进桌子底下去。空气里的信息素更是毫无掩饰。Jason很容易就能将一根无法勃起的大屌塞进嘴里——最起码比硬邦邦的容易，他难得地回忆了自己比较正常的某些性生活，脸埋在哥谭著名反派的胯下，鼻尖被毛发挠得发痒，但是呼吸顺畅。

简直好极了。

男孩闷闷不乐地想估计要在底下待很久，吐出来照顾底下两颗时，余光却瞟到决不应该出现的一样东西。他妈的傻逼黑面具，Jason烦躁地用牙狠狠剐动，享受地看着眼前骤然绷紧的大腿肌肉，头皮被抓得生疼。

艹。

桌子底下传来一声巨响，红头罩暴力地扳下了半个抽屉，努力假装一无所知的手下们被迫重新聚焦到桌子底下来。但这显然不能解决问题，如果你在摄像头的另一边，你能从没被那可怜的半扇硬木遮挡的半截看见男孩红润的嘴，鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，挂在下巴上未曾吞咽的口水，甚至能发现他像被饿久了一样饥渴地吞得很深，脸一下一下拱着alpha毛发旺盛的阴阜。

这个该死的桌子可不是全包式，谁都能观赏蜷在桌子底下那两只脚，不不不别说脚了，足踝和半截小腿也清晰得很。

Jason兴奋异常，甚至因为被窥淫而轻轻战栗，办公桌那儿的水声大了起来，青年黏糊糊地哼出声音，桌子被他顶得小幅度震动。越发浓郁的香甜气息让每个人的喉结都开始不安地滑动，他在底下干什么？在肮脏的幻想中男孩也许在主动磨蹭主人的脚踝，抑或是用三根修长白皙的手指抽插自己，爽得脑袋撞到挡板上。此时此刻，这个恶意骚动的魔鬼正幻想一个或者几个人在镜头后痛苦、嫉妒、鄙夷而又亢奋地盯着他，跪在下面解开纽扣，拉下了密密咬合的最后一道防线。工装裤被顶起一块，半个嫩红的头部影影绰绰暴露在空气里，随着煽情的扭胯动作一时晃出更多一时又藏回去。

远处有人在中枪哀嚎，有人在疯狂扫射，有人在趁机捡拾散落在人群中的财物，这就是哥谭。风雨飘摇中一具性感的身体就像座活色生香的孤岛。

“活不错。”

“对啊，是举不起来也能感觉到的不错，没人能比我更棒了。”Jason鼓着腮帮子，得意又狡猾地笑出声。

男孩被拽起来，Roman温柔地擦拭他的嘴，有人惊恐地听到他衔住手指咕哝着“反正没什么味道。”在场的每个人都能看到他后颈处手术植皮的痕迹，面积还颇大，显然找了个学艺不精的蒙古大夫。omega只有去除标记的时候会留下这种疤痕，通常来说这意味着离丧不幸，但你决不会同情他——上帝啊看看围着它的一圈荆棘刺青吧，简直像在炫耀什么似的。一个身体具有易孕特征的漂亮难搞omega，看看那对小乳牛似的奶子，猫一样的腰和屁股，黑面具昏了头才敢把他留在身边还立作继承人。

他显然很润，腿根臀瓣处的厚重面料都湿得彻底，顶着一张晕红的欠操小脸蛋让人同情他找了个不中用的老东西，没法好好尝一尝。

那件下流的胸衣这会儿被拽歪了位置，卡在乳头边缘暴露出充血红肿的两颗，Roman爱怜地含住吸吮，又狠狠啃出印记。青年被放倒在桌子上，很好，简直绝妙，现在每个人都能把他看得清清楚楚——看起来这么肉感又耐艹的omega尝不到被结充满的味道真是可惜。他的下半身抖得很厉害，大概用上了什么自娱自乐的玩意，还饥渴地选择大功率。

Jason无疑年轻而饱满，黑面具握着他的腰褪掉遮挡视线的烦人织物，拍打被震出一点肉波的小屁股。手指探进湿润微张的穴口，他像被紧紧卡住般停顿了一下，在青年带哭腔的呻吟中夹出一颗小球，他的手背被股间的细带可怜地压在底下，这显然不利于行动，于是Roman利索地把它塞了回去。

这玩意显然什么都挡不住，红头罩健康而强壮，可女式丁字裤捂不住的小半边阴囊和绝大多数勃起的阴茎全暴露在空气里，显得极其下流、错乱。黑面具把脸凑近欣赏了一下两侧的绑带，然后拆下一边，这片可怜的布料就圈在青年丰腴的大腿被玩具震得晃荡出色情的钟摆线。

小刀极轻地划开皮肤，微疼，几颗血珠从缝隙里挤出来，挂在大腿内侧的白肉上悠悠颤动。Roman的舌头把它们卷走细细品味，甚至试图挤压出更多，现在那个冷冰冰的面具整个挤进了弹软饱满的腿肉里，被私密处制造的一行水渍染得闪闪发光。青年的皮肤迅速泛起红晕，留心观察甚至能发现他的下腹汗毛直竖，带着点软糯的汗意，却又韧韧的像盘新制的aligot，Roman不由自主地感到饥饿。那儿很快就愈合了，罪犯有些可惜地把脸往上拱，亲吻更隐秘的地方。

砰。砰。

黑面具扣着男孩虚软的手指握枪，惨叫会破坏他的兴致，于是第一枪打出了下级alpha的脑浆，第二枪打碎了被前液浸湿还顶着结的胯下。血味重得令人作呕，但更好闻的omega气息涌上来，幸存者战战兢兢地弓着腰咬紧牙关，甚至还在高级的omega体香里硬着。

Jason勾勾嘴角叫得更加甜腻，他仰着脸扫视整个屋子，果然——微型、超清、广角、可放大、韦恩科技。青年毫不意外地悄悄翻白眼做了个吐舌头的表情。他被分开两条腿重重舔吸，不甚在意地摸了摸Roman面具光溜溜的头顶——漫不经心，像摸猫猫狗狗。众所周知哥谭的一方霸主有生理性障碍，Jason为此还可惜过一阵，毕竟黑面具本钱相当不错。这就可以解释他为什么津津有味地给继承人做口活，Roman很乐意取悦他的男孩，并且为只能口手并用感到遗憾。他屈起手指按摩会阴，男孩的肉穴便饥渴地又流出一滩口水。

这个荡妇被扳开腿固定成个精液容器的姿势，连艳红的黏膜都被看得清清楚楚。红头罩在舌头的搅弄冲击中感到眩晕和恶心，很痒，串珠顶住腺体不断击打着内里的媚肉，那儿快被磨得着火，酸胀酥麻的快感一阵阵涌向全身。Jason前头也湿漉漉的，他迷茫地哭泣挣扎，却抬不起一根手指，只有绷紧膨胀的肌肉无助蠕动着。“呜…daddy，Roman，快给我…再舔深点…嗯唔…”

有人小声地骂了句婊子。

砰。砰砰。

Roman下了今天下午第一个明确的指令，“乖孩子，把串珠调到最高档。”青年顺从地伸手去衣服堆里摸开关，抖着手指摸索半天才按动一下，又尖叫一声哭泣着倒进他的怀中。

砰。砰。砰。砰。

黑面具的白西装溅上了红红白白的鲜血和碎肉，但他小心地伏在青年身上，让他的皮肤白皙无瑕——除了伤疤爱痕空无一物。Jason被翻过去。Roman又在他腰侧划上一刀，这次深些，淌下一道血线，但男孩沉浸在激烈的快感中毫无意识。他的眼睛湿漉漉地微眯，淌下两行生理泪水，手指在桌面上扣得发白，直着脖子轻轻咬下唇发出含糊的呜音。  
鲜血的腥里又混上了精液的腥。  
一只手伸过来揉了揉他的额发。  
“多谢款待，小美人儿”  
“那我应该感谢你，关于你亲手杀死了最忠心的一批手下。”  
……  
Roman的冷汗立刻浸湿了脊背，但很快又恢复镇定，他甚至握着男孩的手指亲了又亲。“我的Tesoro，Puffetta，我们还会再见面的。”

Jason红着鼻头坐在椅子上发呆，过一阵子摸索着倒杯香槟来喝。

不能勃起意味着没法成结，没法成结就没法标记，没法标记…意味着安全。

超级反派总从阿卡姆出来的。


End file.
